dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Troops
All troops are trained in the''' Garrisons in the City and in the Training Centers in your Outposts. Higher level garrisons/TC are required to train stronger, better troops. The number of garrisons/TC plus higher levels decrease the training times for your troops. You will need to build a Muster Point in the city if you want to send your troops out to conquer Wildernesses and attack other cities or Anthropus Camps. Upgrade the MP to send out more troops per march as well as more marches at a time. Troops can not be sent from the Outposts to attack locations. The MP in the outposts only determine the number of reinforcements you may send to it at one time. __TOC__ '''There are four basic types of troops in this game: *'Transport' troops are , , and . *'Melee' troops are , , , , , , and . *'Range' troops are , , , , and . *'Fast Attack' troops are , , and Dark Slayer. * is the only type that can be sent to spy on locations * is fast attack when attacking but is range when defending Troops can also be classified based on their rarity: *'Elite troops' are troops that require the (direct or indirect) use of at least one completion grant to train. These are the troops which can be trained in your different Outposts. Every Ouspost has its unique elite troops which can only be trained in them by upgradig their training camp to lv 10. *'Unique' troops are troops that have a special ability, like soul reapers and spies. *'Standard troops' are troops that can be trained any where. *Most troops have a small "Load" amount, meaning they can carry a small amount of resources after a battle. But Transport troops are used to carry large amounts. However, these troops do not contribute to the battle. They may contribute by adding "Life" to the battle, because it takes a lot of damage to kill them and therefore gives the attackers more time to kill the defenders. Otherwise, they do not contribute to the attacking forces. 'Troop Breakdown:' [*'] ''Base Train Time for Pack Dragon is only used to calculate revival time '''Explanation of Stats: *Melee Atk(Attack): Amount of damage done to targets when range = 0 *Def(Defense): Resistance to damage *Spd(Speed): Determine the time taken to travel to locations or when crossing the battlefield **If no range troops are used, default battlefield range = 500 **If range troops are used, battlefield range = 500 + highest Range of attacker's troops *Rng(Range): Minimum distance to damage targets *Load: Amount of resources that can be carried *Rng Atk (Ranged Attack): Amount of damage done when range > 0 *Upkeep: Amount of food eaten per hour (however, note that troops do not leave even when food is 0) Speed Graph Comparison for Troops 'Training Speed' TROOPS SPEED PRODUCTION DEPENDS ON GARRISON LEVEL AND NUMBER Troop training speed calculation formula (excel format ~ omit {} notes). Speed in hours = (T{cell}*B{cell}/(COUNTA({array with garrison levels})+((SUM({array with garrison levels})-COUNTA({array with garrison levels}))/10))/60{convert to minutes}/60{convert to seconds} (T x B) / (G + ((L - G) / 10)) = Total seconds to train Troops *Total Number of troops = T *Base Training Time = B * Total Number of Garrisons = G * Total Number of Upgrades/Levels = L Dragon speed calculation formula (excel format). *4 level 9 garrison (sum 36 levels). *Level 5 Rookery. *Training 1000 SSD *(Base Training Time is 498 seconds) = sum(1000 * 498) / ((1 + (5 / 100) * (4 + - 4) / 10)) = 65873.01 seconds, 18 HOURS, 18 MINUTES (T x B) / ((1 + (R / 100)) * (G + ((L - G) / 10))) = Total seconds to train Dragons *Total Number of troops = T *Base Training Time = B * Total Number of Garrisons = G * Total Number of Upgrades/Levels = L *Level of Rookery = R (Rookery ONLY for the City) **For the Outposts, training time of dragons is calculated with Level of Rookery = 0 Troop training time calculator. Troops Time Calculator (Google Docs) Troops Training Time Calculator (xls file, simple use - only change 4 fields; included 30s minimum time) There is an absolute base of 30 seconds minimum to train troops. * EX. 1 conscript will take 30s while 10 conscripts will also take 30s RedX edit: I've flipped the equation around a little bit to figure out different variables. One is for finding the base training time which isn't as useful. The other, is for finding the amount of troops that you can train within a set time. Total Number of troops = T Base Training Time = B Total Number of Garrisons = G Total Number of Upgrades/Levels = L Total Seconds it takes to Train = S ((((L - G) / 10) + G) x S) / T = Base Training Time ((((L - G) / 10) + G) x S) / B = Total Number of Troops in the Time Allotted (T) So, to solve for base training time, the letter S represents the amount of time in seconds it takes to train the troop. To solve for the amount of troops to train in a predetermined amount of time, S represents how long you want to train for in seconds. So what I'm using this equation for most of the time, is to figure out how many troops to train if i want them to finish in 24 hours (or 86400 seconds). Using these equations can be exceedingly useful for a different reason also. For instance, if you're going to train a troop in all outposts and your city, but your idle population is too low for them all to train that troop for 24 hours. The outposts maybe all train at different rates, so you want to get the most time out of your idle population by figuring out how many troops you can train at the same time, maximizing the amount of time they will train for. What I did, was first add up all the garrisons (G) and all the levels/upgrades (L) that I have. Then solve for S to find how many of that troop you can train in 24 hours. Take that number and then multiply it by the amount of idle pop it takes to train each, then divide it by your idle pop. Now write that number down, and divide it by 86400 seconds (24hr). Now this number you have will tell you how many seconds to train for in each outpost to maximize efficiency. Solve for (T) Total Number of Troops in the Time Allotted by using this number for the variable S (Total Seconds it Takes to Train). This all might sound like a bunch of work, but keep NOTES and save all the numbers you ever use in NOTEPAD for later use. I can come up with all sorts of info in under a minute with the numbers i have written down. Right now I'm smoothly training SSD's 2x a day since my idle pop would only allow for them to train for 21hrs, so instead i solve for 12, meaning i'll be awake every time it needs to be set. IF all of this even helps just 1 person, then it was worth it. Thanks all. RedX 'Troop Revival Times: ' (T x B x 0.15) / (DP + ((L - DP) / 10)) = Total seconds to Revive Troops (# of Troops x Base Training Time x 0.15 ) / (# of Dark Portals + (Sum of DPs Upgrades - # of DPs) /10) For Example: *15 DP, 1 level 10 and 14 level 9s = 136 Upgrades *Find Base Times on Troop Breakdown * *(25 LJs x 1999s x 0.15) / (15 Dark Portals + (136 Upgrades - 15 Dark Portals) / 10) = *(7496.25) / (15 DPs + (121) / 10) = *(7496.25) / (27.1) = 276.6seconds = 4 minutes 36 seconds (Credit for formula: Kaply) It takes 15% of the time it takes to Train X amount of troops. 'Troop Name Translations' 'Images and Description of Troops' All of these troops can be trained after their requirements are fulfilled such as researches and buildings. 'Porter ' The Porter's role is to carry heavy loads for the troops. Often they are indentured servants seeking refuge from the wilderness. Some may have cross-bred with the Anthropus. These are basic standard transport troops that should be replaced by when available. 'Conscript' All citizens of the City are drafted for a tour of duty in the Army. These Conscript forces are not well trained, and no match for career troops, but they serve bravely and with honor. These are basic standard melee troops. They have the best training time over power ratio. 'Spy' The Spies are an unassuming lot whose psychic abilities help them travel unnoticed and gather intelligence on the enemy telepathically. They move swiftly, like ghosts in the wind. These are standard troops but are the only troops that can be sent to spy on locations. They have the highest speed. For more information about this troop, please visit the Spying page. Requirements: Clairvoyance Level 1 and Garrison Level 2 'Halberdsman' The most agile of the warriors, Halberdsmen wield the halberd with grace and precision. They are stealthy and swift attackers. These are standard melee troops that can be combined with to train . They have the highest speed among standard melee troops. Requirements: Metallurgy 'Level 1 and 'Garrison Level 2 'Minotaur' Minotaurs make an effective sword-wielding infantry. The result of the Ancient Ones' more audacious Life Threads experiments, Minotaurs are intelligent but vicious, and difficult to control. These are standard melee troops. They have the best upkeep over power ratio among standard melee troops. Requirements: Metallurgy Level 1, Metalsmith 'Level 1 and 'Garrison Level 3 'Longbowman' The Longbowmen are effective long-range fighters. Trained in the latest techniques and equipment from an early age, their range and accuracy improves with new advances in ballistics and calibration. These are the only standard range troops. They have the best upkeep and training time over power ratios among ranged troops. Requirements: Weapons Calibration Level 1 and Garrison Level 4 'Swift Strike Dragon ' The smallest of the dragon breeds, the Swift Strike is by far the fastest. Their short fire forces them to come in low for the attack, but a well-trained squadron surprises silently from behind. These are basic standard fast attack troops that can be combined with to train . They have the best training time over power ratios among fast attack troops. Requirements: Dragonry Level 2, Rapid Deployment Level 1, Rookery Level 1 and Garrison Level 5 'Battle Dragon' Armored Battle Dragons are the leviathans of the aerial attack. Second only to the Great Dragons in size, their tremendous attack power more than makes up for their lumbering flight. These are advanced standard fast attack troops. Requirements: Dragonry Level 3, Metalsmith Level 5, Rapid Deployment Level 5, Rookery Level 5 and Garrison Level 7. 'Armored Transport' Armored Transport vehicles safely carry heavy payloads of supplies or plunder, high above frenzied battles. These are advanced standard transport troops. Requirements: Factory Level 3, Levitation Level 3 and Garrison Level 6. 'Giant' These gargantuan peoples are the product of the Ancient One's experiments. Giants are peaceful and kind by nature, but will gladly tear apart the enemy in return for the shelter of a friendly city. These are advanced standard melee troops. Requirements: Clairvoyance Level 3, Factory Level 7, Garrison Level 9, Metallurgy Level 8, Metalsmith Level 5. 'Fire Mirror' This rolling death machine focuses the sun's power with blue energy beaming a searing heat ray over long distances. It panics the enemy as they watch their defenses burst into flames. These are elite range troops. Requirements: Factory Level 9, Metallurgy Level 10, Metalsmith Level 7, Weapons Calibration Level 10 and Garrison Level 10. 'Pack Dragon' This unique and loyal breed of dragon is known for its ability to carry heavy loads. While weighted down, they still retain the speed worthy of an Atlantean dragon. Simply, the Pack Dragons is a transport troop that has a higher speed, defense and load capacity than Armored Transports and Porters. This troop can be obtained as a prize from Fortuna's Vault (but you must have a player level 10 or higher), and sometimes they are avaiable to train in your Main City Level 10 or higher Garrisons. Requirements: Garrison Level 10, Levitation Level 9, Rapid Deployment Level 9 and Rookery Level 10. 'Fangtooth' The ferocious Fangtooths are poison laden terrors from the dark depths of Atlantis . The venom that courses through their veins is deadly to all living things. Their difficulty to harness as fighters is only surpassed by their sheer power. These are unique elite range troops that can only be trained in the Water Outpost. They have the highest melee attack among range troops. They also have the best training time over power ratio among elite troops. For more information about this troop, please visit the[[ Fangtooth| Fangtooth]] page. Requirements: Clairvoyance Level 4, Factory Level 7, Metalsmith Level 7, Rapid Deployment Level 8, Training Camp Level 10 and a Fangtooth Respirator. 'Granite Ogre ' Granite Ogres are beings of living rock, born out of the land itself. As a result, they are able to withstand even the heaviest attacks. When paired with an army, these soldiers of stone can provide a mighty defense. These are unique elite melee troops that can only be trained in the Stone Outpost. They have the highest life. They also have the best training time over power ratio among elite melee troops. For more information about this troop, please visit the Granite Ogre page. Requirements: Clairvoyance Level 5, Masonry Level 10, Metallurgy Level 10, Metalsmith Level 9, Training Camp Level 10 and a Glowing Mandrake. 'Lava Jaw ' The Lava Jaw is a beast that dwells deep in the volcanic core of Atlantis. On the surface, these reptilian beasts can project molten fire so hot that it melts anything it touches. These are unique elite range troops that can only be trained in the Fire Outpost. They have the highest range and ranged attack. For more information about this troop, please visit the Lava Jaw page. Requirements: Clairvoyance Level 5, Metalsmith Level 8, Rapid Deployment Level 9, Weapons Calibration Level 10, Training Camp Level 10 and a Volcanic Rune. 'Banshee ' Banshees are vicious, vengeful fighters that are as swift as the wind itself. Their speed allows them to tear their opponent to shreds faster than any other soldier. These are unique elite fast attack troops that can only be trained in the Wind Outpost. They have the highest melee attack, life, speed and load among fast attack troops. They also have the highest speed and load among elite troops. For more information about this troops, please visit the Banshee page. Requirements: Aerial Combat Level 3, Levitation Level 9, Rapid Deployment Level 9, Training Camp Level 10 and a Banshee Talon. 'Soul Reaper ' Soul Reapers are frightening beings that dwell in the frozen wastes of Atlantis. By employing them in a defending army, they have the ability to steal the souls of an attacking army's troops. This ability is not present when they are sent in a march. These are unique elite melee troops that can only be trained in the Ice Outpost. They have the highest speed among melee troops. For more information about this troop, please visit the Soul Reaper page. Requirements: Energy Collection Level 2, Guardian Revival Level 4, Medicine Level 7, Training Camp Level 10 and a Reaper Totem. 'Venom Dweller' The Venom Dwellers are a race that live in the toxic swamps. They can produce a corrosive toxin that can eat away at enemies. Especially strong against stone. Damage +100% when attacking Granite Ogres. These are unique elite range troops that can only be trained in the Sunken Temple. They have the highest life among range troops. For more information about this troop, please visit the Venom Dweller page. Requirements: Energy Collection Level 3, Guardian Revival Level 5, Medicine Level 9, Training Camp Level 10 and a Swamp Scale. 'Frost Giant' Distant cousins to the Giants already known to Atlantis, the Frost Giants are known for their ability to conjure items from the ice and snow. They are mortal enemies with the Lava Jaws and have heightened defense against their attacks. Lava Jaws attacks -50%. These are unique elite melee troops that can only be trained in the Ice Outpost. For more information about this troop, please visit the Frost Giant page. Requirements: Clairvoyance Level 9, Rapid Deployment Level 7, Weapons Calibration Level 9, Training Camp Level 10 and a Glacial Rune. 'Petrified Titan' One of the oldest beings of Atlantis. Also one of its mightiest. These massive protectors of nature have no natural enemies. Typically docile and peaceful, they remain at rest and commune with nature. When provoked, they are unstoppable. These are unique elite melee troops that can only be trained in the Gaea Springs. They have the highest melee attack, defense and the best upkeep over power ratio. For more information about this troop, please visit the Petrified Titan page. Requirements: Agriculture 'Level 10, 'Energy Collection 'Level 8, 'Medicine Level 10, Training Camp Level 10 and a Titan Seedling. 'Sand Strider' Sand Striders are troops given additional power and training by the nomads of the highlands. These riders are the ultimate fast attack forces with capabilities to counter long and short range foes. These are unique elite troops that can only be trained in the Solarian Highlands. For more information about this troop, please visit the Sand Strider page. Requirements: Energy Collection Level 8, Rookery Level 10, Training Camp Level 10, 1 , 1 and 5 Anthropus Talisman. 'Dark Slayer' The Lost order of Knights have increased Damage and Defense against the forces of dark. They are unique elite fast attack troops that can only be trained in the City, and that are immune to soul revival. For more information about this troop, please visit the Dark Slayer page Requirements: Metallurgy Level 10, Garrison Level 10, 1 , 100 Anthropus Talisman,100 Blue Energy, and a Dragonfire Amulet. 'Lightning Cannon ' This long range cannon can expel electrial arcs accross the battlefield at varying distances per turn. These are unique elite range troops that can only be trained in the City (but you will need Level 10 or higher Garrisons), and that are immune to soul revival. For more information about this troop, please visit the Lightning Cannon page. Requirements: Energy collection Level 10, Metalsmith level 10. 'Storm Drake ' The Storm Drakes are deft attackers who penetrate defenses.Their advanced lightweight armor offers protection against attacks while allowing great speed. These are unique elite fast attack troops that can only be trained in the City, but you will need Level 10 or higher Garrisons. For more information about this troop, please visit the Storm Drake page. Requirments: Metallurgy Level 10, Metalsmith Level 10, Weapons Calibration Level 10. PorterFull.png ConscriptFull.png SpyFull.png HalberdsmanFull.png Minotaur.png LongbowmanFull.png SwiftStrikeDragon.png Battle Dragon.png Armored Transport.png GiantFull.png Fire Mirror.png Pack Dragon.png FangtoothFull.png Granite OgreFull.png Lava Jaw.png BansheeFull.png Soul Reaper.png VDs.png FG.png Dark slayer.png Lightning Cannon 2.png Category:City Category:Outposts Category:Resources Category:Battle Category:General Gameplay Category:Browse Category:Troops Category:Elite Troops Category:Melee Troops Category:Range Troops Category:Transport Troops Category:Speed Troops